Sky Emporium
The Sky Emporium is where you can access all of the levels in Adventure Forward 2: Points of Conflict. The theme music for the Sky Emporium is Overworld by Kubbi First Room Once you enter the building, you see multiple things, such as: * Portal to Adventure Grounds * Shallare's door * Tutorial Center * Bonus Stages The player can find Cyalm in the middle of the room. After getting 9 symbols, Anshine is there instead. When the player beats Celesteal, they will see Stratosfear there next to Anshine. Second Room Once you've gotten Shallare's symbol, you have access to this room. * Portal to Cavern Club * Portal to Frosted Snowland * Signol's and Compale's door Cyalm is on the an island in the middle. They tell you to turn the game quality up to enjoy the room more. When you get at least 9 symbols, Shallare will be there instead. Third Room and Fourth Room Once you've gotten Signol's and Compale's symbols, you have access to these rooms. * Portal to Wooden Workshop * Portal to Sky Sanctuary * Secret portal to Sandbrick Sandbox * Ploque's, Anshine's, and Ulipse's door In the third room, the player will meet Cyalm again. They will tell them that some points will be less cooperative than others. In the next room, Signol can be found on the island. Anshine is behind them, who is in an argument with Cyalm on whether Celesteal is real. After getting at least 9 symbols, Cylam and Anshine will be elsewhere with Compale there instead. Fifth Room and Sixth Room After obtaining Ploque's, Anshine's, and Ulipse's symbols, you are able to enter the next rooms, which contain: * Portal to Mad Dragon Festival * Portal to Battery Canyon * Portal to Distortion Paradise * Arrolin's, Mino's, and Ixol's door There is a sign on the wall in the fifth room that says "DOWN BELOW THE SYMBOL" with a picture of Ixol's symbol. Ploque is there, examining it. In the sixth room (which is outdoors), you can find Ulipse. He will apologize to the player for his earlier rudeness and give them more information on Points. Seventh Room After earning Arrolin's, Mino's, and Ixol's symbols, you can proceed to the seventh room. You find the trio already there. This only contains two doors: * Door to eighth and ninth rooms * Door to tenth room When the player gains access to the room, Cyalm will vanish from anywhere in the Sky Emporium. Every point will comment on that fact. Eighth Room and Ninth Room The eighth room is nothing but a long hallway. The player will see all of the Points they have met so far (excluding Solgon, Naen, and Cyalm). Ixol claims that Cyalm is just around the corner, in the ninth room. Entering the next room will show all them all in a circle, with Ixol in the middle. Cyalm is not there. Ixol claims that he has voices in their head and that the voices in Ixol's head then tell Ixol that Cyalm killed them all. Cyalm enters after Ixol informs everyone of this. Ixol attempts to attack Cyalm. Cyalm evades the attack and teleports the player and Anshine to a tea party with Stratosfear and themselves. After Compale and Ulipse come in and try to fight Cyalm, the player is teleported to the final portal, Shattered Shardscape. Tenth Room After beating Celesteal, the door to the tenth room will have opened. There, the player will meet Yawgate, who is talking with Stratosfear and Anshine. They will tell them that a part of Celesteal's being is still alive. If the player has 55 stars, the player will get sent to Ascension, in 5 parts to find and destroy that part. Coming back after defeating Voixer will allow them to go a bit farther into that room. There, they can obtain Celesteal's symbol. They will tell the player that they are extremely proud of them before vanishing into the void forever. Behind the symbol, the player can find Explode1 telling the player to collect all 91 stars. Soundtrack Main Menu Theme 1- Ember from Kubbi Main Menu Theme 2- Pathfinder from Kubbi Post Game theme- Compass from Kubbi Intro theme- The Cairn from Kubbi Main Theme- Overworld from Kubbi Adventure Forward 3: Vain Revival * In the post game of Adventure Forward 3 the player along with Voixer would venture into the ocean to find a fallen Sky Emporium. They find Verfection sobbing because of their failure. Voixer comforts them and they return to Star Sanctuary.Category:Locations